1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stator winding structure of a motor or a generator, particularly to one provided with separated intermediate different-shaped rod conductors combined together to form a collective winding structure to take the place of a conventional stator winding structure in which a coil wire is wound continuously. The intermediate different-shaped rod conductors in the coil slots can be designed to match with the sizes of the coil slots to increase a slot occupied rate of the conductors, able to prevent the coil wires from being bent in a winding process, applicable to a motor or a generator with large power and difficult in multi-electrode winding, and able to facilitate winding, to increase a slot occupied rate in a multi-electrode stator structure and to lower copper loss during output of large current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a motor or a generator with concentrated winding is better than a motor or a generator with separate winding in output efficiency and output power and radiation capability if they are of the same size. In a process of winding, conventional coil conducting wires must be bent for 180 degrees when they come out of a coil slot and go into another coil slot; therefore, the larger the cross-section of the coil wires is, the more the stator electrodes will have, and the harder the winding work will become, and also the lower the slot occupied rate of the wire will be. In stator winding of a motor or a generator, collective winding is much harder than conventional divided winding. For the present, a motor or a generator with collective winding usually has a large cross-section of a coil wire and many stator electrodes, thus increasing difficulty in coil winding and heightening winding cost. Further, it is hard to bend a coil wire with an excessively large cross-section.
However, the cross-section of a coil wire should be first be taken into consideration in case a motor or a generator needs to output large power, because, when current flows through the coil wire, copper loss caused by resistance will generate extremely high heat energy and the coil wire is likely to be burned to form short circuit and subsequent danger. Therefore, the cross-section of the coil wire of the stator of a large-power motor or generator has to be enlarged as much as possible so as to diminish resistance and lower copper loss when the motor or the generator output large current.
Due to difficulty in winding of a coil wire with a large cross-section and high winding cost, a motor or a generator with collective winding is only applicable to equipment or electric carriers with small power output.